


Fireblitz

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: With the 212th and 327th on their side, the Rebels are gaining ground, and fast. Obi-Wan and Aayla, however, are ready to move into high gear and showcase the mettle of their men.Thus, the Blitzkrieg.





	Fireblitz

Ezra watched the men load the ships. The kind of vehicles he'd not even noticed harboured in the bowels of the starcruiser were being brought out, worked on, and returned to ready position. The men, too, we're scrubbing their weapons harder and stocking up on everything for every eventuality. 

He'd overheard some of the Rebel generals discussing the tactics she was using, but when this started, they went quiet.

"They were just-" One murmured to a colleague. "-they were just playing war so far?"

"Seems like it." They replied. 

Obi-Wan and Aayla were in a meeting with General Amidala finalizing their battle plan. 

"They're going to do what I think they're going to do, right?" 

Ezra ducked behind the closest box, catching Rex's voice over the low rumble of activity. He peeked over, finding the two old clone commanders standing with Cody. Obi-Wan was their main general, Aayla taking marching orders from her, and thus Cody had his Field Marshall status restored. 

"The Blitzkrieg." Cody affirmed. 

Rex blew out a breath. "It's been a long time for me, Cody."

"We know. The main host is 212th. 501st is tank, 327th will be support and artillery."

"Are you sure you trust Hardcase in an AT-TE?" 

"I trust him as a gunner and Echo to drive." Cody smiled ruefully. "But I can't spare the pilots to run the mechs. And the 501st is older and out of practise. I don't doubt you could pull it off, but we're running a no-fatalities op and I want to keep it that way."

"That's fair." Bly crossed his arms. "I am surprised they'd choose to run the Blitzkrieg now, though."

"Kenobi got an impression from the Force that something's amiss in the Imperial forces." Cody replied. "She wants to up the ante while we still have the chance."

"It'll be a good time, if it's true. Did she get confirmation from the spies?" Rex asked. 

"Yes. The Emperor is holding Vader back because he doesn't trust his sympathies. That means the weaker generals are open targets."

"Does she mean to kill them off and force the Emperor out in the open to babysit Vader?" Bly sounded impressed. 

"More or less."

"That's a gamble." Rex grumbled. "A big one, even for Kenobi."

"It is. But worth it if we can draw them both out." Cody replied. "The Rebels will be running interference on other battlefields, pushing onward."

"I'll go brief my men." Rex nodded and left. 

"She met Skywalker, didn't she?" Bly murmured, barely loud enough for Ezra to hear. 

Cody levelled his brother with an even stare. "I couldn't say."

He snick away before the clones could catch him. 

* * *

They were deployed as scouts, and got to learn firsthand what the Blitzkrieg tactics looked like in action. 

The first planet they hit was Ratahm. It was the home planet of a major general who stationed out of it. The Rebel forces had been harassing the outposts on the edges of the system, but the  _Negotiator_ went straight to the main body. 

Heavy cannons were set up on a high ridge and began a hail of mortar rounds before the AT-TEs even hit the ground. Troopers on Walkers took off ahead of the main forces, dropping mines, smoke screens and general chaos in their wake. Once the tanks pushed through the smoke, they battered the facade of the base with shell after shell of heavy plasma. 

Obi-Wan swooped in not long after them, slicing apart their anti-air batteries and killing snipers. Aayla, below, came in low with the 327th and began the knifework - slicing throats with viroblades and durasteel, stealing information and planting bombs. 

The general of Ratahm, Gar Nethalm, died the moment of impact. Obi-Wan dropped him from the sky. 

They brought home twelve former 501st troopers, three from the 212th and one from the Wolffe Pack. 

It took them three hours from the time they entered the atmosphere and the only casualty was Shotglass, who twisted his wrist. 

* * *

Jubilee, Har, Mokrin, Eesaree, Mari, Hebus, Heuser, Tatal and Qessus fell in short order after that. No battle lasted more than six hours and every time, they killed the general. No commanding officer made it back alive. 

Watching the effective brutality of the Blitzkrieg was more than a little unnerving. Sure, the clones were soldiers in their bones, but they didn't seem like the type of people able to do something like this. 

Usually, they all came back caked in blood and dust, sometimes debris. 

Obi-Wan herself seemed to become a little more feral each time they returned. Aayla got quieter and more cold, frowning out at the stars as they travelled to their next destination. Ezra didn't know how to feel about seeing it. 

Beeli, Iiatus, Lothinggar, Thruss, Mateus, Vegg, Zeres. 

Kanan watched them get more radical, more dangerous as the time passed. They were barely a month into their campaign and they'd swept through the Imperial commanding ranks like they were nothing. There was no pattern to the strikes - they decided randomly what commander died next - and they were too swift and well-coordinated to defend against. Even one of the generals that knew they were coming and had solidified his defences was helpless before Obi-Wan, who tore the reinforced door from its hinges with brute strength it was impossible to guess she had. 

Kitling, Avar, Jjutmae, Stormae, Havrok, Maetal, Hearh, Tesses. 

Within two months, the Blitzkrieg made more progress than the Rebellion had in ten years. And that was before they began phase two. 

* * *

Rex knew, theoretically, how this worked. 

Sneak into an enemy base, kill all the COs, but leave the main bulk unharmed. Leave behind a calling card on the corpse and sneak out before chaos could erupt. He also knew that these missions were largely undertaken by the 327th against Dooku later in the war and didn't effectively work against droids. 

It worked well against the Stormtroopers. 

Base after base crumbled in terror and fear, coming to find their commanding officers dead in their bunks, throats slit and seized in rigor mortis. Every time, the wheel and spoke of the GAR was branded into their foreheads. The Clone symbols, the Grand Army of the Republic come again and lurking every shadow. Sometimes, they would throw the bodies over the edges of roofs, watching on from a distance as panic swallowed their rationale.

Within weeks, the 327th and 212th's assassins had every base from the Outer Rim to the Inner Core sleepless and jumpy. 

When Generals Kenobi and Secura killed off the commanders of the Coruscant Guard, any real force that stood against them crumbled when the smoke of the Blitzkrieg crept across their fields. They abandoned their posts, fled for their lives and never once looked back. The spike in deserters was high enough that the Empire had no way to effectively dole out punishment. 

After all, in a fear-based regime, how do you control a people more afraid of the enemy than you?

Rex, watching the blood drip from Kenobi's talons, didn't think you could. She'd struck fear into the hearts of Separatists throughout the war, but this was something else entirely; when the Stormtroopers caught wind of an attack, they threw down their arms and instruments and scattered before the bombardment could begin. It came to such a point that the 212th could sweep in on the fog and vanish with their intel without having to fire a single shot. 

He's grateful for the Empire's poor foresight. Without destroying Kamino, there's no telling how this would have gone down. Two highly effective armies trained the same competing to kill out the other faster. The Stormtroopers were nothing like Clones in hardware, software or skill. They were easier to defeat, to scare, to mess with. They would be the Empire's undoing. 

Watching Kenobi and Secura plan their next raid, he was sure of it. 

* * *

Whispers in the Rebel base grew louder and more desperate as their successes began to mount. By phase three - when the assassinations and Blitzkrieg were running simultaneously, sometimes within the same base - fear was beginning to spread in Rebel commanders as well. 

Kanan thought it was relatively justified. Just when he'd begun to think he understood the Jedi, they floored him again. The hardcore cruelty of these tactics and their devastating results made him nervous and leery. The two Jedi leading this operation never once gave any indication of this level of darkness in their hearts. What else could they be capable of?

What else could Kenobi be hiding?

 

 


End file.
